(Little) Death and Rebirth
by red-jacobson
Summary: Post War A desperate Narcissa Malfoy needs money to pay off the Goblins and keep her home. She makes a decision she never would have expected, and ends up enjoying herself immensely!
1. Chapter 1

**SERIES TITLE** : Narcissa's New Life

 **STORY TITLE** : (Little) Death and Rebirth

 **PART** : 01 of 01

 **AUTHOR** : Red Jacobson (redjacobsonfiction )

 **DISTRIBUTION** : Questionable Questing, Hentai-Foundry, HPFFA, Archive of Our Own,

 **DISCLAIMER** : None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.

 **SUMMARY** : A Desperate Narcissa Malfoy finds herself in a situation that she never would have considered

 **FEEDBACK** : Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster

 **RELATIONSHIPS** : No actual romance, but Narcissa has, and enjoys, sex with several people.

 **RATING** : NC-17

 **WORD COUNT** : 11,019

 **SPOILERS** : None, this story goes severely AU after the First Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament

 **WARNINGS** : If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

 _ **The Phoenix Arms Hotel**_

 _ **Late Evening**_

 _ **September 24th, 2000**_

Cissy cried out in ecstasy as yet another climax rushed through her body. She had lost track of how many times she had peaked as the man above her pounded her pussy, and she honestly didn't care! She heard other women crying out in pleasure through the open doors, and a small part of her recognized Imelda's voice as one of them exhorting her lover to fuck her harder.

This wasn't the first time she had been with this man, who said his name was Frank, but he seemed to get better every time! He always had ideas for fresh positions and she couldn't wait to feel what he came up next. She gasped as he lifted her legs up and she groaned as he plunged even deeper into her core and she groaned in pleasure. The rest of the room faded away and all that was important was holding onto the rails of the headboard and not letting go as he buried himself completely inside her and gave a cry of his own. Feeling the cock swelling and his hot seed filling her belly was enough to trigger another orgasm, the biggest one yet, and she slumped against the mattress panting with exhilaration, a huge smile on her face.

Her partner grinned at her as well, and slipped out of her body, saying, "Bloody fantastic luv, but I think we need a shower after that one!"

Narcissa chuckled, "I think so too, Frank, but give me a minute, I can't feel my legs."

He laughed and sat up, before reaching for her hand and helping to move. She leaned on him as they stumbled to the bathroom and into the shower.

The water soon revived her, and from the gleam in his eye, she knew that the night wasn't over yet! She didn't mind, he was paying her good money for the entire night, and she always believed in giving her clients their money's worth.

Feeling him harden again, she smiled and lowered herself to her knees, opening her mouth to take him inside. She didn't mind sucking him, he didn't expect her to let him finish in her mouth, he preferred to cum on her tits, which gave her a bit of a thrill to be honest, especially the look on his face when she gathered his cum on her fingers and licked them clean.

Once she had finished and rinsed off again, he stepped out of the shower and started toweling off, letting her use the toilet in privacy. That taken care of, she dried herself off and ran a towel over her hair before walking out and giving him his privacy.

It was while she was waiting that her eye happened to land on the copy of the London Times that the hotel provided and she noticed the date. September 24th, she blinked in surprise, had it really only been three months? It was hard to believe her life had changed so much in just 90 days, but she wouldn't change it if she could!

She would have to do something very nice for the Parkinson widow and her daughter when they got home, if it hadn't been for the two of them she never would have been reminded just how much fun a proper shag could be! Not to mention the goblins were off her back and her vault was filling up nicely again.

Hearing the other women crying out their pleasure, Narcissa smirked and wandered to the closest open door into the adjoining room, and watched as Anastasia Greengrass was sandwiched between two of the men, while Daphne and Tracey were in a 69 as the other man watching them was stroking himself. She briefly wondered if Astoria would be joining them when she turned 21 later this year? Because they could make a great deal of money if somebody wanted all three Greengrass women at the same time.

Turning to the other doorway, she glanced inside and chuckled, Imelda was laying on her back with Pansy busy between her thighs while their man was buggering the younger girl for all he was worth. It was interesting to see that Pansy's arse cheeks were showing red hand prints, apparently he had discovered that she enjoyed being spanked.

It was too bad that Thea Davis already had a date for the night, she would be kicking herself for missing this!

Hearing the bathroom door open, Narcissa turned with a smile as her client walked out and reached for her, obviously ready for another round. Life was good.

 _ **Malfoy Manor**_

 _ **June 24th, 2000**_

Narcissa looked up from her morning cup of tea and groaned in frustration at the sight of yet another Gringotts owl staring imperiously down at her from the owl perch. She was tempted to take her wand to the bird, but knew that wouldn't do anything to stop the constant flood of bad news. In fact, it would probably make things worse, knowing those bloody goblins! Taking a deep breath, she gestured to the owl and it flew in, dropping the parchment on the table that was already covered with them, and flew off, not even stopping for a drink from the water dish.

With trembling hands she lifted the scroll and broke the seal, dreading what she would find written inside. She started reading, and shut her eyes against the tears that welled up unbidden, it was even worse than she had expected! The goblins were calling in the note on the manor, and all the contents, unless she could come up with and 1200 galleons within 7 days!

Once again, she cursed Lucius and Draco for their fanatical support of the Dark Lord, they had nearly drained the Malfoy vaults in the two years between his resurrection and the Dark Lord's death at Potter's hands in Diagon Alley. If they hadn't given so much of their gold to that madman, there might have been enough to change the results of their trials.

Although, considering what had happened the first time, she doubted their would have been enough gold in Gringotts to save Lucius, but she could have at least try to save Draco, pleading his youth and his father's influence.

But, even with Potter testifying that Draco was obviously unwilling to actually kill Dumbledore, and that he had seen Marcus Flint cast the curse that killed the youngest Weasley boy, The Ministry Prosecutor, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had the Wizengamot out for blood and wouldn't listen to Potter.

And, without the gold to convince the Wizengamot, Draco ended up just like Lucius, her sister, Fudge, Umbridge and all the others. She watched in horror as they were marched out into the courtyard of Azkaban and lined up against the wall, while a dozen soldiers waited, those obscene rifles in their hands, for the order to be given.

She, and many others, had protested the Muggle nature of the executions, saying they should have been put through the Veil of Death, the traditional way of executing wizards and witches, from the time before the Dementors came under their control.

Their protests proved to be in vain, once Arthur Weasley stood up on the floor of Wizengamot and convinced the members that, because the prisoners' actions almost exposed the Wizarding World to the Muggles, which would have been disaster for all of them, it was only fitting that they meet their ends in a Muggle manner.

She wasn't even given their bodies for burial, they were just tossed in a pile with all the others, and something was poured over them, and Minister Bones cast an Incendio at corpses, and soon the smell of burning flesh filled the courtyard. It was the smell that got to her, and she stumbled away, before being sick. From the sounds of retching, she wasn't the only one that was sick at the sight and smell of their loved ones being burned.

She had thought that being forced to watch the executions was the end of the nightmare, but it wasn't. It was only when she started getting letters from Gringotts about a loan that Lucius had taken out against the property that she realized just how big a hole she was in.

She had managed to make the payments for the first couple of years on her savings, money that Lucius didn't know she had hidden away, plus selling off various items that she didn't have any use for, but that money had run out months ago, and nobody was willing or able to help her. She'd even tried to get Sirius to help her out, but he laughed in her face. She really couldn't blame him, though, since it was Lucius's curse that had cost him his eye, but she was desperate.

The only slight consolation she could find was that she wasn't alone in this situation, hell, most of the women she knew were in the same, or worse situation...

Although, thinking back, both Imelda Parkinson and Anastasia Greengrass seemed to have recovered nicely in the last few months. Did they find someone to take them as a Mistress? And if they did, could they help her find somebody as well? Did she really want to take a lover, even if it was just to prevent the goblins from taking everything? She had to admit, she did. She had been faithful to Lucius while he was alive, but Lucius had been dead for almost 4 years now, and she missed having a man in her bed.

Before she could talk herself out of it, she was on her knees at the floo, calling Parkinson Manor. Imelda came to the fire a moment or two later, and Narcissa noticed with a twinge of jealousy that the woman was dressed in a very expensive silk dressing gown, and her makeup was smeared, with her hair showing the signs of being pounded into the mattress.

Quickly explaining her situation, Imelda nodded knowingly, and said, "It's not something I'd discuss on the open floo, but why don't you come through, I'll have the elves make us some breakfast, and we'll talk about it."

 _ **Parkinson Manor**_

 _ **A few minutes later**_

After she dusted herself off, Imelda greeted her with a hug, and led her by the hand into the dining area. When they were seated, and Imelda gave the orders to serve breakfast, she started talking. "Several months ago, I was in a similar situation, about to lose everything because Alonzo has drained our vaults to support the Dark Lord, and when he was executed, all the debts he'd accrued came to me. I was desperate, until Pansy came to me with a solution. One she'd discovered quite by accident. She, Daphne and Tracy were out in Muggle London one night, hoping to get into a bar and find men to buy them drinks for the evening. It worked out even better than they'd expected!"

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, and gestured for her to continue, which Imelda did.

"They had only been at the bar for a few minutes, when this muggle came up to them, and bought all three of them drinks, before inviting them back to his table. They went with him, and saw he was with another man, and, they talked and drank for a while, before the first one said, 'I've got a thousand pounds for each of you if the three of you will come up to our room so we can 'get to know each other better.'' Now, Pansy was no fool, and all three of them had their wands if anything happened, so she told the man to show her the 3,000 pounds. He reached into his wallet and showed her the cash."

Narcissa gasped in shock, she could see where this was going, and couldn't believe that Imelda was being this open about it.

"Wait, it gets even better! The three of them talked it over, and they were all just tipsy enough to go along with the idea, so they went up to their room. Of course, you know what happened next right? When they were relaxing afterward, the man's friend said that he would give them another 500 pounds each, if the three of them would have sex with each other while they watched! It took another bottle of champagne, but the three of them walked out of the hotel with 1,500 hundred pounds each, and memories of the best sex they'd ever had."

"Naturally, when Pansy got home, I was prepared to lecture her about being out all night, until she pulled the money out of her purse. I was shocked at first, needless to say, I know I hadn't raised her to be a whore. But, looking at the money, and the satisfied smile on her face, I started thinking, if she got that much money in just one night, could both of us bring in double that?"

Before Narcissa could say anything, Imelda went on.

"It turns out that I wasn't the only one having thoughts like that, Anastasia and Thea were thinking along the same lines. We all needed money desperately, and weren't about to led pride get in the way of keeping our homes. So, that night, all six of us went back to that hotel, and the bar was packed with men, all of them dressed in extremely expensive clothes, and before long, I had a drink in front of me, and was chatting with one of them. He made me an offer like Pansy had gotten, and, seeing that the others were all occupied, I went with him, and let me tell you, if I'd known that Muggles could shag like that, I would have started years ago! And he was clean! I don't know how Lucius was, but Alonzo would just use cleaning charms and cologne to mask his odor, and it was disgusting to smell, but this man smelled of nothing but soap and water. I actually ended up making 2,000 pounds that night because he really wanted to bugger me, and I was able to get more out of him for that."

She chuckled, "I probably would have let him do me for nothing, as good as he made me feel. He actually used his mouth on me before we started shagging, and that was something Alonzo would never do, although he expected me to suck him all the time."

Narcissa finally found her voice, "You mean, you got 400 galleons from this man just for shagging him? What have you been doing, going back to the bar every night? Is that how you've been able to pay off the goblins?"

Imelda shook her head, "Merlin no, Narcissa, we only go one or two nights a week, we've got enough men who want to see us again that three or four nights a week, we have dates with them. After the second week, we all had to go and get these things called mobile phones so the men could call us to set things up." She chuckled, "I got to talking to one of the other women who work that bar, and she showed me her business card that had her name and phone number on it so her customers can reach her. It sure made things easier, I was getting tired of constantly having to write my number down on napkins."

"And don't the men want something strange for their money? That's a lot of money just for sex, isn't it?"

"Once in a while, but if it's something I really don't want to do, I just obliviate them and make them think I did what they wanted, but that hasn't happened very often. Usually they just want me to suck them and a regular shag. A few want to bugger me, and I don't mind if they pay enough for it. Sometimes, they want two women at once, and that's always worth more, and we've all gotten very good at pleasing each other. Hell, there's one guy, must be richer than Midas, paid us 5,000 pounds to see Pansy and I together. That was a strange experience at first but then we got into it and started enjoying ourselves."

Narcissa idly wished she had something stronger than tea at the moment, because she couldn't believe she was going to ask this question, but, Imelda was right, what's a little thing like pride against losing her home for the last 20 years?"

Taking a deep breath, she asked, "Are you going to the Hotel tonight? And can I go with you?"

Imelda smiled sadly, "It's hard to make the decision, isn't it? But, yes, we are going tonight, and you can come with us."

Narcissa smiled weakly, but shook her head. "Thank you, and it's not that hard, I may be a Black, but we know that there's always a time to ignore your pride, and, for me, the time is now."

Imelda nodded, "Do you have anything you have to do at home? If not, why don't you stay here for the day and we can get you kitted out. We need to get you something muggle to wear so you don't stand out in a way you don't want."

Narcissa shook her head, "No, there is absolutely nothing that I need to be at the Manor for, and I really don't want to keep going over those damned letters from the goblins!"

"It will get better, trust me, we've all been right where you are, cursing our husbands for supporting that maniac and leaving us to clean up their messes. If it helps, think of what you are doing as revenge on Lucius for being such a bloody idiot!"

She couldn't help it, a snicker escaped her, and she smiled a bit more naturally, "You know, it actually does, thanks. And I would be happy to accept your invitation to stay for the day."

Accepting another cup of tea from the house elf, Imelda said, "Since you're going with us tonight, there's a few things we need to do." Summoning her purse, Imelda grabbed a handful of pound notes, and handed them to her. "We need to go into London and get you one of the mobile phones. We can get you some business cards printed at the same time so you'll have a phone number to give out if somebody asks you for a way to contact you."

Narcissa couldn't help it, she paled at the idea of going into London, she'd never been into the Muggle side of the city before. Imelda must have seen her nervousness and smiled reassuringly.

"I know it's frightening to think about, and London is noisy and crowded, but it's not that bad once you get used to it. There's no need to worry, I'll be right beside you today, and you'll be fine. We can do some shopping while we are out, get you a couple of nice outfits, because you don't want to be seen wearing the same thing in there too often. Don't worry about the cost, I'll cover you and you can pay me back when you get back on your feet."

Standing, Imelda said, "Why don't you come upstairs with me? You can look over my outfits while I'm taking a shower and then we can go."

As they got to the top of the stairs, the door on the left side of the hallway opened and a nude Daphne Greengrass stepped out, only to stop in shock at seeing them. "Oh! I'm sorry, Imelda, I didn't know you had company or I would have grabbed a robe."

Imelda grinned, "Don't worry about it, dear, Narcissa will get used to it soon enough, she's going with us tonight."

Daphne smiled and gave Narcissa an appraising look, before licking her lips, "Oh that will be nice, you look tasty!"

Imelda laughed, "Don't get greedy, girl, you'll frighten her off. And besides, if she gets somebody that wants a threesome tonight, I'll be the one going with her, since we know each other a lot better than she knows you or the others."

Daphne shrugged which, Narcissa noticed, did very interesting things to her upper body, before turning and heading across the hall into the bathroom.

"She is quite attractive, isn't she? And a real hellion in bed, I'll tell you! You'd think she was a parselmouth the way she can move her tongue inside you!" Seeing Narcissa's blush, she shook her head, "I'm sorry, I know this whole idea is very new to you but you're going to have to get used to blatantly sexual talk and seeing us naked if you are going to have any chance of making the money you need to make."

Narcissa chuckled, "That's actually not a problem, I was just remembering some things that happened when I was about her age, when James Potter and Lily Evans decided to seduce me one weekend. I know the rumors were that Harry Potter got his ability as a parselmouth from the Dark Maniac, but, thinking about how Lily's tongue felt, it's likely it was an inheritance from his mothers side of the family."

Imelda gaped at her for a minute, before laughing. "They bedded you too? I thought that I was the only Slytherin in our year who got the treatment. I wonder if they got around to Anastasia and Thea?"

Shaking her head, Imelda said, "We can talk about that later, I really need to get a shower and work out the kinks from last night. Go ahead and pick out something you would be comfortable in, and we'll go as soon as I get dressed."

Without another word, the woman stripped out of her robe and walked naked into the en-suite bath. Narcissa took a second to admire Imelda's firm body, remembering the lush curves of Lily Evans, and how much she had enjoyed James firm hand in controlling the two of them. Not for the first time she felt bitter regret over the marriage contract she had been pressured into signing that prevented her from enjoying more than just that one weekend with them.

Turning away from the door to the bath,she opened the closet door and ran her eyes over the dresses and casual outfits that were hanging there. They were obviously well made, and she ran her fingers over the fabric before selecting a dress that caught her eye. It was more daring than she would usually wear, but still more modest than some of the other clothing Imelda had in there.

Stripping out of her robes, Narcissa lifted the dress out of the closet and carried it to the full length mirror across the room. As she walked, she got a look at herself, wearing nothing but her knickers and bra and a slight smile crossed her face. Her body looked like that of a 25 year old woman, and not one who was over 40. She wouldn't have any problem attracting a willing man for the evening, and he wouldn't be disappointed when she stripped down for him, that's for sure!

She was feeling more than a little daring, and set the dress down to remove her bra and knickers. Taking another look in the mirror, she frowned at the overgrown forest of hair between her legs, and, remembering the way Imelda was groomed, decided to do the same thing. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she ran her wand over her crotch and soon she was sporting a small triangle of blonde hair right above her mound. Nodding with satisfaction, she vanished the hair and stood up, sliding the dress over her head.

By the time she finished buttoning up the front of the dress, Imelda had stepped out of the shower, nude but for a towel around her hair. The other woman looked her over approvingly and said, "That will do just fine, you've got the figure to carry off the muggle fashions and won't have any problem fitting in tonight." She grinned, "And, honestly, if we didn't have a lot to get done today, I'd be tempted to take that dress off you and spend the day in bed, you do look good enough to eat!"

Narcissa laughed, all her nerves forgotten, "I think I'd enjoy that, it's been a long time since I had a chance to play with another woman, but I don't think I've forgotten how."

Imelda chuckled, "It's not exactly something you forget, is it? But, I need to get dressed, why don't you go downstairs and relax for a few minutes? I'll be down shortly and we can leave."

The rest of the day had been a blur to Narcissa, as Imelda guided her through getting a mobile phone and showing her how to use it, as well as getting business cards printed up in the name Cissy, which was the name that she and Imelda had chosen so she didn't stand out in the muggle world, just like Anastasia was Stacey, and Thea was Tina. Imelda wasn't exactly common in the muggle world, but wasn't all that unusual either, so she didn't bother to change it. The girls names were normal enough in the muggle world so they didn't have to change them. Imelda spent the rest of the afternoon getting her used to being addressed as 'Cissy' by calling her that. It was difficult, but by the time they left for the hotel it had become second nature to her.

As if learning to answer to a new name, and figuring out this phone thing, then they spent hours choosing just the right clothing to wear for the next few nights.

It was slightly embarrassing, having to strip down for the sales girl in Agent Provocateur, but she had to admit she loved the feeling of the silk stockings and knickers Imelda bought for her, and it did make her feel more desirable. She picked up a catalog before they left, because she was going to want to order more when she was making money.

Once she had the dress back on and wearing the silk against her skin, Imelda led her to a shop a few doors down that seemed to have every type and style of dress in existence on their racks. Narcissa was made to try on different styles and colors until Imelda was satisfied with how she looked, and, after Imelda paid, they carried the dresses and shoes out of the shop.

Fortunately, that was the end of the shopping, for now at least, and Imelda ducked into a shadowed area and had her elf take the packages back to her home.

After stopping for an afternoon cuppa, they went back to Imelda's home, where they took a nap for a couple of hours before soaking in Imelda's luxurious bath, getting coached on what to expect, and how to act when approached. Imelda said that she would try to get the man to agree to take the two of them the first time so Narcissa could learn, but to be prepared if it wasn't possible.

Narcissa actually felt her nerves coming back, but Imelda gave her a calming potion before surprising her with a wand holster that she would wear on her arm. After Narcissa slid her wand inside, Imelda cast a 'Notice Me Not' charm on it, so that any client wouldn't pay attention to it, but she could still defend herself.

 _ **The Phoenix Arms Hotel**_

 _ **The Bar**_

 _ **8pm**_

 _ **June 24th, 2000**_

Narcissa walked into the bar with Imelda by her side, smiling and chatting happily. She felt the eyes of several different men and more than a few women land on her, and her smile got even wider, enjoying the lustful gazes that were directed at her. The two of them found seats at the bar and ordered their drinks. Imelda had suggested that she stick with wine this evening, so she could be relatively clear headed.

Narcissa felt a pair of eyes on her, and, glancing in the mirror behind the bar saw that a well built man with sandy brown hair was watching her while talking to the waitress. He handed her a napkin and the waitress nodded with a smile before heading back to the bar.

When the bartender came back with their drinks, he told them that they had been paid for by the man at the table, and he placed an extra napkin next to Imelda's glass. After he walked away, Narcissa glanced at the napkin, wondering what was so special about it, only to see it was blank, except for the letters RU, with a question mark and circled.

Seeing Imelda smile, she said, "What is that all about, Imelda? Why are you smiling?"

Imelda leaned closer and softly said, "It's a simple code, he's asking 'are you working?' which is what they call what we are doing. Now, follow my lead."

Taking her glass Narcissa got up and followed Imelda over to the man's table and accepted his invitation to sit. Once the two of them were seated, Imelda smiled and said, so quietly Narcissa had to strain to hear her over the background noise, "Thanks for the drink, and the answer to your question is yes."

The man smiled and his voice was just as low, "Excellent, I thought you might be, I've been here a few times in the past when business brings me to London and I've seen you before, but I haven't seen your friend before, have I?"

Imelda shook her head, "No, this is Cissy and it's her first night, I'm showing her the ropes. I'm Imelda, by the way, and you are?"

He chuckled, "I'm Jim, and it's very nice to meet the two of you. Now, since we all know what is going on, shall we discuss details?"

Imelda gave a throaty laugh, "Not backwards about coming forward, are you Jim? Well then, for 3,000 pounds you get the two of us for the night, straight and a knobber, plus Cissy and I will put on a show for you. If you want anything special, it will be extra and we need to discuss it before we get up from the table. Is that agreeable to you?"

Jim looked at the two of them briefly, then his grin widened, "It's a start, but, I do want something special. You see, I closed the biggest deal of my career earlier today, contracts signed and everything, and I really want to celebrate in style. I've got 5,000 pounds in my wallet, and I want both of you, including your arses for as many times as I can manage between now and 5am tomorrow morning. I need to catch an 8am flight and can sleep on the plane. Now, is that agreeable to you?"

Imelda glanced over at her, and Narcissa gave a slight nod, she didn't have any problems with what this 'Jim' wanted to do, so Imelda turned to him with a smile and said, "Let's see the money first."

Jim laughed and pulled his wallet out of his jacket and held it under the table, before pulling out a large wad of 100 pound notes. "I told you that I wanted to celebrate, and I came prepared. Now, if the two of you would like to take your wine, I have a bottle of a very nice white up in the room for us to enjoy."

Narcissa was impressed by 'Jim's' calm confidence, she had expected him to be nervous about wanting the two of them, but he acted like having two women at one time was a regular occurrence for him. Maybe it was? Of course, it could be an act, but she didn't think it was, men couldn't be that different whether they had magic or not, could they?

Still thinking, she picked up her glass and followed Jim and Imelda out of the bar and through the lobby. She was aware enough to be slightly surprised at how opulent the fixtures and furnishings were, since the few hotels she'd been in during her marriage were all in the magical world and they were more along the lines of the Leaky Cauldron.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when the door to the lift closed behind them, and Jim pressed the button to take them to his floor.

He turned to face the two of them and said, "Okay, we've got a minute or so, and I want you to do something for me. I always collect mementos from my adventures, my wife loves to hear about them, you see. So, if the two of you would please lift up your dresses and remove your knickers, you won't need them for the rest of the night."

Narcissa was stunned at the blatant request, and could tell by the way that Imelda stiffened that she was too, but Narcissa was also a bit aroused by it, which didn't surprise her at all, remembering how she'd enjoyed James had done the same thing the time they were together.

She reached down and tugged the hem of her dress upward, allowing her to grip the ties holding her knickers in place, and tugged them apart. Looking at Jim, he was smiling at her and holding out his hand. Without giving it any thought, she handed him the silk knickers and let her dress drop down, covering her again.

Narcissa heard Imelda chuckle as she pulled up her dress, "You surprised me, Jim, not many men would admit to being married in a situation like this."

He laughed, "I'm not surprised, but my wife knows that I have a need for variety, and she does too. Fortunately we have some friends that we both trust implicitly, and she's probably riding Rick and kissing his wife as we speak."

Narcissa licked her lips, picturing the scene, and spoke for the first time, "It sounds like you have an interesting marriage, Jim, and it explains why you are you confident with us."

Imelda gave her a quick look of approval before she turned back to Jim, but before he could say anything, the lift stopped at their floor.

Narcissa was actually getting excited about what was going to happen, her memories of the weekend with James and Lily getting her pussy wet. She knew that Jim and Imelda weren't James and Lily, but hopefully she would get as much pleasure out of them as she did in school.

When Jim opened the door with his key card, Narcissa's eyes took in everything she could. The room was a lot larger than she had expected. They were actually in a small sitting room, with a couch and a few chairs along with a dining area. There was a half open door that showed a bath, and the other door lead to the bedroom. She tried to keep her face impassive, but it was obvious that Jim was a fairly wealthy man to be able to afford something like this.

When she heard the door close behind them, Narcissa turned around and saw Jim handing Imelda the stack of pound notes, which she stuffed into her purse. When the two of them were looking at him, Jim said, "Alright then, to start with, I'd like to see the two of you together, just so you are nicely warmed up when the fun really starts. If you would please take off your clothing and leave them on the couch, we can move this to the bedroom, Cissy, you go first."

Without even looking at Imelda she reached up started opening the buttons on the front of her dress, enjoying the way Jim's eyes locked on her cleavage as the dress opened, showing her bra. When the dress was completely unbuttoned, she slipped it off her shoulders and let it puddle to the floor, leaving her standing there in her bra, garters and stockings, her knickers were already in Jim's breast pocket, a rather obscene handkerchief.

She stepped out of the dress and reached up, opening the front clasp of her bra and pulling it apart, exposing herself to his admiring eyes. Her nipples were already standing erect from excitement and a quick glance at Jim's crotch showed he was enjoying what he was seeing. Dropping the bra to the floor so it landed on top of the dress, Narcissa was reaching for the garters when Jim stopped her. "No, leave the stockings and garters, I really like the look. You can lose the shoes though."

Giving him a smile and a nod, Narcissa slipped out of the pumps she was wearing and stood waiting, her arms behind her back, pushing her breasts forward. Jim looked her over in appreciation and smiled.

"Very lovely, Cissy, very lovely. And I like the grooming, I don't like seeing hair in women's teeth."

Before she could wonder just what he meant by that, his attention turned to Imelda and she stripped out of her clothing, leaving the stockings and garter as well. Narcissa was amused to see the other woman was already more than a little turned on already. It certainly boded well for the rest of the evening.

Jim smiled at the two of them and said, "Cissy, I want to watch you and Imelda finger yourselves, get your fingers nice and wet, and then feed each other your juices. I don't know if the two of you have been together before, but I want to see the two of you enjoying the taste of each other."

Narcissa chuckled, "You are a kinky one, aren't you?" Before she reached between her legs and started rubbing her pussy. She briefly wondered where her sense of embarrassment was, because she was calmly doing things she had never done with anyone, not even James Potter, before!

She was already damp just from having to strip out of her knickers in the lift, so her fingers slipped easily inside her, and she gave out a soft moan as she rubbed her inner walls. Narcissa felt herself stretching out, and she was really looking forward to having a man inside her for the first time in years.

She looked up at Jim and felt a shiver of anticipation at the lust in his eyes as he watched her, before he turned to look at Imelda the same way. Narcissa glanced over at the other woman, and saw the flush on her skin and the smoky look in her eyes, and knew that Imelda was just as aroused as she was.

Pulling her fingers from her pussy, she turned to her partner, and held them up to Imelda's' mouth. The woman opened up eagerly and started sucking the juices off, moaning happily. She seemed to be lost in what she was doing, so Narcissa used her free hand to remove the fingers from Imelda's quim, making her give a start, before grinning around the fingers in her mouth.

Narcissa lifted the hand and started licking the fingers, treating each one as if it were a miniature cock, before taking them each into her mouth and sucking them clean. She was glad that the taste was rather pleasant, almost sweet, because it would have been difficult to enjoy herself if the woman didn't taste good. She idly wondered if the other woman in their little group tasted just as good?

She was a little disappointed when she noticed that the fingers in her mouth were clean, and that Imelda had released her hand, but then she saw Jim smiling at them, and he gestured for them to join him in the bedroom.

When the two of them were seated on the bed, Jim started stripping out of his clothes, and Narcissa was amazed at how muscular the man was! She'd never seen a man who looked that powerful with his clothes off before, not to mention the size of what he had between his legs. She couldn't help herself, but her mouth started watering as she saw it starting to harden, and knew that the was really going to enjoy this!

A look at Imelda showed that she was just as affected, although she was trying to keep a professional demeanor. Narcissa had seen the woman without her mask on earlier, and it was easy to see the signs.

Knowing what Jim wanted, and fairly enthusiastic about the idea herself, Narcissa turned to Imelda and put her arm around the other woman and pulled her close. Imelda looked surprised for a second, until she relaxed into the embrace and lifted her face up for a kiss.

Cissy hadn't kissed another woman since those long ago days with Lily, but still remembered what to do, pressing her lips softly against Imelda's, before slipping her tongue out to run across the other woman's lips, teasing them apart.

When Imelda opened her mouth, Cissy slid her tongue inside, snogging her firmly, while using her other hand to brush over Imelda's breasts, enjoying the way the flesh shivered when her hand touched the nipples.

A tiny part of her was surprised she was being so aggressive, but the idea that she was going to have sex and actually be able to enjoy it, unlike what she mostly experienced with Lucius was driving her on. Guiding Imelda to lay back on the bed, Cissy released her mouth and started planting kisses on her neck and shoulders, all the while using one hand to play with Imelda's breasts, pulling little noises of pleasure from her throat.

Cissy was really enjoying the reaction she was getting, and knew that she was probably soaking the comforter on top of the bed, but didn't really care! Moving lower, she kissed Imelda's breasts all over before sucking on the nipples briefly. Imelda was squirming under her, and her legs spread open, allowing Cissy's hand to reach down and start rubbing her mound.

Imelda's soft moans were getting louder and Cissy could feel her skin getting flushed as she nursed on the woman's breasts. She hid a smirk at the way the supposedly experienced witch was responding to her to her mouth and hands, glad the experience she gained with Lily hadn't been forgotten.

Spreading Imelda's legs further apart, Cissy moved so that she was between the woman's thighs, and her knees were on the bed. Kissing her way down Imelda's body, she slipped a finger inside the woman's pussy and started rubbing the inner walls. Brushing the clit with her thumb was enough to make Imelda jerk and cry out in pleasure, before she collapsed against the mattress, breathing deeply.

Cissy lifted her head and glanced up at the mirror above the headboard, curious about Jim's reaction, to see him stroking himself slowly, an intent look in his eyes. She was really looking forward to having him filling her pussy, he was far larger than Lucius, and even a little longer than James, and the Potter heir had stretched her wonderfully multiple times over that weekend.

Lowering her head, she shifted so that her mouth was right about Imelda's entrance, and blew softly over the neatly trimmed black hair, drawing another shiver from the woman. Sticking out her tongue, Cissy gave Imelda's pussy a tentative lick, gathering the pooling juices on her tongue and letting them sit for a second or two before swallowing.

'Tastes just as good from the source,' she thought, before taking another, more confident swipe with her tongue, making Imelda squirm and try to grab her hair. Cissy gently batted the grasping hands away, focusing on sliding her tongue into the woman's soaking quim.

Her movements grew more practiced as she used her fingers and mouth on Imelda, and soon the woman was crying out in pleasure and shuddering as she hit her peak. Cissy's eyes widened when her mouth was suddenly flooded with Imelda's juices, but swallowed them all.

She was still licking, wanting to bring Imelda off a second time, when she felt the mattress shift behind her and then Jim's hands were resting on her hips. Knowing what he wanted, Cissy spread her legs a little wider to give him easier access to her core.

She didn't have to wait long, as the head of his cock rubbed along her lips, sending bursts of pleasure through her body, before pushing inside her eager pussy. She lifted her head and moaned happily as she felt something bigger than a finger inside her for the first time in years! Spreading her legs wider, she moved backward, trying to pull him deeper into her core. She gasped against Imelda as he sheathed himself inside her, she couldn't believe the feeling of being so full!

Jim started pumping into her, and she did her best to keep licking Imelda but it was difficult when the cock in her pussy was shooting pleasure from her toes to the tips of her ears! Eventually Cissy was able to find a rhythm to move against Jim while still paying attention to Imelda, but soon Imelda faded away from her consciousness, leaving nothing but her pussy and the hard cock pounding her like she hadn't been pounded before!

Cissy had felt numerous mini orgasms shooting through her, but they kept fading before really getting her over the edge, and it was driving her out of her mind with anticipation! Finally, she felt him slamming against her arse, and his hand reached around her and started rubbing her clit, and that was all it took, the pressure building inside her finally let loose, and waves of pleasure crashed through her body and she was washed away on oceans of ecstasy. She heard herself crying out her pleasure, and then she knew no more.

When she became aware of her surroundings again, she was laying on her back, and there was a mouth on her pussy, licking her eagerly, and Cissy heard her voice moaning encouragement. Opening her eyes, she saw Jim pumping into Imelda, who had her mouth between her thighs. She smiled down at the other woman, who managed to lift her face and grin, her mouth shiny with Cissy juices, before winking at her and getting back to work, hitting a very nice spot inside her pussy!

'Best idea ever!' was the last coherent thought Cissy had for quite a while, her body working automatically as Imelda shifted on top of her so that the other woman was straddling her face. Cissy was soon licking happily at the pussy above her, taking time to lick Jim's shaft as it moved in and out of Imelda, getting sounds of encouragement from the two of them.

Cissy watched with fascination as Jim's balls tightened above her face, and knew that the man was about to cum deep inside Imelda's gripping fanny. Shifting her head slightly, she took the sac in her mouth and started sucking gently. This must have surprised Jim as he shoved forward, burying himself to the hilt in Imelda and practically roaring out his release!

The force of his climax obviously sent Imelda over the edge, because she started shuddering on top of her, but still managed to lock her lips on Cissy's clit, making her cry out in yet another orgasm.

The three of them rolled apart on the bed, panting heavily, matching smiles on their faces. Cissy was amused to hear soft snores coming from Imelda, but she felt full of energy after the vigorous shag she'd just enjoyed.

Eventually, Cissy shifted slightly, amazed to feel a part of Jim pressing against her thigh. 'He's ready to go again? Damn! What are the muggles eating to give them this much energy?'

Turning completely over, she grinned up at Jim, who was watching her with a fond smile on his face. She started kissing his chest, licking his nipples and making him sigh in pleasure, before moving down his body. She kept going until she was laying completely between his spread open legs, her legs dangling off the edge of the bed and her mouth right over his cock.

Looking up at him, she gave him a wink and kissed the bulbous head of his erection before licking it, enjoying the mixed taste of his cum and Imelda's juices. She had no worries about pleasing the man, all women of the Black family were taught to use their mouths from an early age. Her mother had smirked that it was the most effective method known for controlling the men in their lives, and Cissy had to admit the old harridan hadn't been completely wrong. Of course, she was horribly wrong about almost everything else, but on this she was correct.

Opening her mouth, she took the head into her mouth, sucking quickly before releasing and licking his shaft. She switched between licking and sucking, taking more and more of him into her mouth until she felt him nudging the back of her throat. She used her tongue on him as she pulled back, before locking her lips around the head and sucking again. Cissy ran her tongue over the tip, tasting the pre-cum seeping out before she released him and started paying attention to his shaft again.

Her hands were fondling his eggs while her mouth was busy, and the moans and sighs of pleasure from Jim were just adding to the enjoyment she was feeling. Cissy had no real idea how long she was sucking him, but a part of her was aware that he'd lasted far longer than Lucius had even at his best.

Giving a mental two finger salute to her no-longer-lamented husband, Cissy took a deep breath through her nose and shifted position slightly to take Jim all the way into her mouth and into her throat, pulling a gasp of shock from the man as he swelled suddenly and she felt him pulsing as jets of cum blasted out of his cock. She pulled back, swallowing, to allow his seed to land in her open mouth before running down her tongue and into her throat.

Cissy felt a burst of satisfaction at the stupefied look on his face as she finished swallowing. Jim fell back on the bed panting while she licked his softening cock clean, planting a soft kiss on the head before sliding off the edge of the bed and putting her feet on the floor.

She glanced over at Imelda, who somehow had managed to sleep through her efforts and shook her head, unable to believe the woman was worn out. Cissy had never felt so full of energy! Grinning at Jim, who seemed to have caught his breath, she said, "I think I need a shower after all that, care to join me?"

Jim looked up at her in surprise, before chuckling, "You are something else, Cissy, absolutely the works! But yeah, a shower sounds good."

Leaving Imelda sleeping, they were soon happily involved in cleaning each other's bodies, until Jim started to stir again, and he grinned, "Tell me, Cissy, have you ever been buggered in the shower?"

She froze for an instant, before shaking her head, "No, can't say I have but, please, be careful, it's been

years since I had anybody take me there."

Jim blinked at her, "Really? I'm shocked, if I was dating a woman with an arse like yours there's no way I could leave it alone! Hell, it's even better than my wife's arse and she has the best one I'd ever seen before tonight!"

Cissy couldn't help it, she actually laughed, "Really, Jim? You've got a naked woman in a vulnerable position and your comparing her to your wife? Interesting chat up line you've got!"

He chuckled, "I suppose it is but if you have a way to contact you, I want to see you next time I'm in town. My wife will be joining me on my next trip and she's going to want to enjoy your company, too!"

"That sounds like a fun way to spend the evening, and I've got a couple of cards in my purse, I'll give you one before we leave. Now, I believe you were saying something about my arse?" Turning away from him, Cissy wriggled her arse at him invitingly, bracing her hands on the wall of the shower.

Despite her confident tone, Cissy was nervous about what was about to happen, she'd only taken one man up her arse, and James and Lily had her so turned on at the time that she would have shagged Hagrid if they'd wanted her to!

She felt him move close to her and ran his hands over her arse, sliding a finger between her cheeks and starting to rub her tightest hole. She tried to relax as much as she could but Jim surprised her by reaching around and putting his other hand right on her pussy, running his fingers along her lips and sliding the tips of his fingers inside her.

She was so focused on the pleasant feelings he was causing that it came as a shock when the tip of his other finger popped into her arse. Before she could tense up, the fingers in her pussy started working their magic and she leaned forward, spreading her legs wider to give him easier access.

By the time he had his finger all the way inside her, she was starting to relax and enjoy the feeling, letting him add another finger and moving the two of them around, stretching her out. When he worked a third finger inside her, the pressure was turning to pleasure and she was pushing her arse back against him, pulling his fingers deeper inside her.

All the while the fingers of his other hand were playing with her pussy, making her feel delightfully stuffed, especially when his thumb brushed her clit, shooting little bursts of pleasure through her body. She was so focused that it barely registered that he had all four fingers pumping her rear hole until they were pulled out, leaving her feeling empty making her whine in annoyance.

The fingers were soon replaced by the head of his cock, and Cissy was surprised that there was no pain as he entered her! He held still for a moment, which gave her time to adjust, before he took his hand out of her pussy. She was vaguely aware that he was washing his hands under the water that was still pouring down on them before he started fondling her breasts and playing with her nipples, drawing a moan from her throat.

He was kissing the back of her neck and shoulders as his cock slowly filled her, his hands doing marvelous things to her breasts as he touched parts of her that had never been touched before.

By the time he started pumping inside her, any discomfort was long gone, replaced with a delightful fullness and she was moving back against him, their flesh slapping together as the water ran down their bodies.

Jim started fingering her pussy again as he stuffed her arse, and the feelings from front and back were quickly becoming overwhelming and she savored the sensations inside her until he hit just the right spot and she shrieked out another shattering climax, falling forward against the tile wall of the shower, shuddering as the waves roiled up through her body and shooting off fireworks behind her eyes!

That was only the first of many orgasms she experienced as he steadily shagged her arse until he finally grunted and she felt him get even larger inside her, before he flooded her tight passage. That triggered yet another climax and, shaking, her arms dropped to her sides, leaving her leaning against the wall, struggling to hold herself up.

When she felt him sliding out of her, she managed to look back at him and smile tiredly. "Wow! That was bloody amazing!"

Jim was leaning against the back of the shower as well, and grinned at her, "Wow yourself, and bloody amazing is right! But I think I'm actually shagged out, that hasn't happened in ages!" He shook his head in amusement, "But it was worth it. I'm definitely going to want to see you again. Hell, if you can cook I'd be willing to become a bigamist! My wife is a wonderful woman but can't cook to save her life!"

She looked at him for a second, unable to believe he'd actually said that, and he started laughing, "Actually, Virginia is an amazing cook and, while she is always open to having another girl in our bed, she doesn't want to share permanently."

Cissy chuckled, deciding to play along, "Too bad, because I'm an excellent cook. Maybe I should try to convince her?"

Jim blinked at her before laughing again, "You are a naughty minx, aren't you? And I'll admit, I'd love to watch you try to convince her, but that's a conversation for another time, preferably when we're dressed and not exhausted in a hotel room shower."

By the time the two of them had finished drying off and made it back to the bedroom, it was almost 5am and Imelda was stirring. The other woman acted slightly put out that she had missed the rest of the fun but had to admit that she had been worn out by the earlier activities and went to take a quick shower of her own.

When Imelda was out of the room, Cissy grabbed one of her cards, and Jim put it in his wallet before handing her another large stack of pound notes as a tip. She shoved them in her purse and was finishing repairing her face and brushing her hair when Imelda came out.

With a final smile at Jim, the two of them left the room and made their way back down to the lobby, where the other women were looking just as disheveled and equally satisfied. The girls smirked when they saw Cissy but didn't say anything until they were back at Parkinson Manor.

Cissy submitted to the playful interrogation in good humor, she still felt too good from the wonderful night of sex to let anything bother her, and she went over everything from the point Imelda fell asleep in great detail. She didn't mention Jim's offer to see her again or the tip he gave her, though, because she knew that it wouldn't go over well with Imelda.

Eventually, she made her way back to Malfoy Manor and had her elf draw her a bath so she could soak in the soothing oils and reminisce about the night before. As the elves were getting the bath ready, she opened her purse to count the money Jim had given her. She almost fainted when she saw that there was an additional 2,000 pounds in there!

With the initial payment, she had 900 galleons! She only needed another three hundred galleons to pay off what she owed the gobins, and several nights to gather it. With a happy smile she stripped out of her dress and headed to the bath.

As she was soaking, she wondered why it didn't bother her that she had basically become a whore, considering that she had always been taught that a daughter of the Black was better than that. She snorted at the thought. Being a proper daughter had seen her trapped in a miserable marriage for 20 years and close to destitute! If being a whore kept a roof over her head and the comforts of life, not to mention more orgasms in one night than she had experienced in years, she'd be a whore with no regrets!

After getting something to eat and falling into her bed, Cissy slept for several hours, enjoying quite a few enjoyable dreams. When she awoke, she floo'd Imelda, and made plans to head back to the hotel that night.

 _ **The Phoenix Arms Hotel**_

 _ **Very Early Morning**_

 _ **September 25th, 2000**_

Cissy had finally succumbed to exhaustion after Frank pulled out of her arse and had barely remembered being helped into the shower to rinse off. When she was dry, she stumbled back to the bed and was soon snoring softly.

When she awoke a few hours later, she looked around the room and saw Frank sitting in one of the chairs, Daphne kneeling between his legs sucking his cock. When he felt her eyes on him, he looked up and shot her a grin, before leaning back and letting the younger blonde do her work.

Cissy watched in fascination at the way Daphne would stop at times and stretch to wrap her breasts around Frank's cock, letting him shag her tits for a few seconds before taking him back in her mouth. She could tell by the sounds Frank was making that he was close to cumming, and wondered if he was going to paint Daphne's chest the way he did with her?

Apparently not, because she heard him tell Daphne to pull back and close her eyes, which she did. Cissy watched as Frank stroked his cock and pointed it at Daphne's face, shooting jets of hot cum across her closed eyes and nose, running down her face and onto her mouth and chin.

Cissy was surprised to see Daphne didn't object to being given a facial, but Frank seemed to be able to get the women to do things they wouldn't normally do. Hell, he'd even gotten her to suck him after he buggered her the first time they were together!

She slipped out of the bed and walked over to the two of them, grinning at Frank as she helped Daphne to her feet and led her to the bathroom to clean up her face so she could see again.

There wasn't much conversation between the two women, Daphne actually seemed cum drunk, which wasn't common for her, she usually had more endurance than that. Once she was cleaned off, Cissy helped her back to the bedroom and saw that Frank had gotten dressed. Looking at the clock on the wall, she saw that it was nearly five am, so they needed to get moving.

Rousing Imelda and Pansy and the others, they were soon repaired and dressed, giggling on their way out the door.

The door closed behind them and Frank continued dressing, a satisfied smile on his face as the three other men came out of the other bedrooms, finishing getting dressed.

A few minutes later, the room phone rang and Frank picked it up. Listening, he gave a smirk and flashed a 'thumbs up' to the other men before hanging up the phone.

Rubbing the wedding band on his finger, his features changed and the messy black hair and bright green eyes of Harry Potter were looking at the others.

Neville, who Cissy had called Jim on a couple of different nights, chuckled as the glamour was removed and said, "Cissy is just as enthusiastic as ever, isn't she?"

Harry laughed and nodded, "That she is, Nev, that she is! Hell, once we have our meeting with them and let them know who they are working for now, I'm going to have her over to spend time with Fleur. Lady Potter is really anxious to enjoy Cissy's tongue, as well as the Greengrass women, and she was fairly annoyed that the glamour wouldn't prevent the Allure from seeping out."

Sirius glared at him, adjusting the eye patch over his ruined eye, "Sure, Prongslet, go ahead and rub it in that you are married to a bloody Veela, why don't you? Do you know how hard I had to apologize to Charity when her Allure affected me the last time we all got together? I love my wife, but I'm only human, not superhuman like you three!"

The fourth member of their group grinned at him sympathetically, "Sorry, Pads, but we can't help the fact that the Dragons chose us any more than you could help being chosen by the hound. The Dragon forms are handy for a lot of things but they do have their drawbacks, that's for sure."

Sirius nodded, "I know, Ced, I know but it came in handy when Wormtail tried to hit you with the Killing Curse in the graveyard. I'm just glad you were able to capture him alive, it made getting me a trial a lot easier, that's for damn sure!"

Cedric laughed, "And Cho was very happy that we all made it back in one piece as well."

While they were talking, Sirius had opened a hidden door and was rewinding the three videotape machines before ejecting the cassettes and putting them in their cases. "If any of them have a problem with working for us, these tapes should convince them. But none of them are stupid, having the sanction of the owners of the Hotel would give them a lot more protection than just their wands."

He shook his head, "Charity really wants to get all three of the younger girls for a night, she says that she owes each of them a spanking or two because of how they treated her subject in Hogwarts. Can't say I blame her. If they'd taken Muggle Studies seriously, they might not have had the problems they had the first couple of times they were here which we had to cover up."

Harry shrugged, "It all worked out, if we hadn't been alerted to the three girls being here that first night, we never would have been this far along in our plans. But we can talk about that later, I really want to get home to my wife!"

With a murmur of agreement, the four men apparated out, leaving the room completely empty, until the next time the Owners wanted to host a private party that is.

End Part One

 **A Plea for Help from The Author**

Hey Folks: I hope you don't mind me adding a personal plea, but I'm really in a tight situation and asking for help any way I can think of. I am in dire need of funds to cover living expenses while I deal with a temporary personal situation. Donations have come in, but, very slowly, so I'm trying to get as many eyes on my GoFundMe as possible, in the hopes that some folks who've enjoyed my writing will be able to contribute so I can get back to working.

If you can, please click on the link:

HowardKammererCarRepair

if the link doesn't appear, type this into your browser search bar:

https (:) / / (www).(gofundme) HowardKammererCarRepair

and remove the parentheses () and spaces, and it will lead you to my donation page.

Even if you aren't in a position to donate, it would still be a help if you would share it on your social media.

Thank you very much!

Red


	2. Chapter 2 - The Next Day

**STORYTITLE** : Narcissa's New Life

 **CHAPTER TITLE** : The Next Day

 **PART** : 02 of ?

 **AUTHOR** : Red Jacobson (redjacobsonfiction )

 **DISTRIBUTION** : Questionable Questing, Hentai-Foundry, HPFFA, Archive of Our Own

 **DISCLAIMER** : None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.

 **SUMMARY:** The aftermath of the night before

 **FEEDBACK** : Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster

 **RELATIONSHIPS** : Harry/Fleur/Multi, Viktor/Hermione/Multi, Neville/Ginny/Multi, Cedric/Cho/Multi, Sirius/Charity, Remus/Tonks, plus Narcissa and the others

 **RATING** : NC-17

 **WORD COUNT** : 7, 377

 **SPOILERS** : None, this story goes severely AU before the First Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament

 **WARNINGS** : If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. Also, because I'm aware that some people tend to find it upsetting, there is a great deal of partner swapping between Harry and the others.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I edited and expanded the last scene of the first chapter because I realized that I had made a mistake with the number of men being 'entertained' and wanted to correct that. So just pretend that the first scene was actually in the last chapter, okay? **GRIN**

 _ **The Phoenix Arms Hotel**_

 _ **Very Early Morning**_

 _ **September 25th, 2000**_

The door closed behind them and Frank continued dressing, a satisfied smile on his face as the four other men came out of the other bedrooms, finishing getting dressed.

A few minutes later, the room phone rang and Frank picked it up. Listening, he gave a smirk and flashed a 'thumbs up' to the other men before hanging up the phone.

Rubbing the wedding band on his finger, his features changed and the messy black hair and bright green eyes of Harry Potter were looking at the others.

Neville, who Cissy had called Jim on a couple of different nights, chuckled as the glamour was removed and said, "Cissy is just as enthusiastic as ever, isn't she?"

Harry laughed and nodded, "That she is, Nev, that she is! Hell, once we have our meeting with them and let them know who they are working, for now, I'm going to have her over to spend time with Fleur. Lady Potter is really anxious to enjoy Cissy's tongue, as well as the Greengrass women, and she was fairly annoyed that the glamour wouldn't prevent the Allure from seeping out."

Sirius glared at him, adjusting the eye patch over his ruined eye, "Sure, Prongslet, go ahead and rub it in that you are married to a bloody Veela, why don't you? Do you know how hard I had to apologize to Charity when her Allure affected me the last time we all got together? I love my wife, but I'm only human, not superhuman like you four!"

Cedric grinned at him sympathetically, "Sorry, Pads, but we can't help the fact that the Dragons chose us any more than you could help being chosen by the hound. The Dragon forms are handy for a lot of things but they do have their drawbacks, that's for sure."

Sirius nodded, "I know, Ced, I know but it came in handy when Wormtail tried to hit you with the Killing Curse in the graveyard. I'm just glad you were able to capture him alive, it made getting me a trial a lot easier, that's for damn sure!"

Cedric laughed, "And Cho was very happy that we all made it back in one piece as well."

Viktor snorted, "She vasn't the only one, Hermione nearly ripped my clothes off in front of everyone."

The other laughed, remembering how scandalized some of the more staid members of the staff were, and Harry wasn't certain, but wouldn't have been surprised to find out that that was why his best friend didn't get the Head Girl's badge their final year. Not that Hermione cared at that point since she was focused on little Lydia, her and Viktor's first daughter. They hadn't wasted any time once Tom got sent to hell in starting their family.

He really couldn't talk, he was pretty sure that he had gotten Fleur, Luna, Parvati, and Lavender all pregnant on the same night, when they were celebrating the final destruction of Voldemort. Fortunately, Luna had already taken her OWLs a year early so none of them were pregnant during an exam year.

McGonagall was really not happy that so many of her students were pregnant at one time, but after they had killed Tom she really couldn't say anything. Harry snorted, shaking his head if even half the stories about the woman were true, she really didn't a right to say anything about girls with healthy sexual appetites.

While they were talking, Sirius had opened a hidden door and was rewinding the three videotape machines before ejecting the cassettes and putting them in their cases. "If any of them have a problem with working for us, these tapes should convince them. But none of them are stupid, having the sanction of the owners of the Hotel would give them a lot more protection than just their wands."

He shook his head, "Charity really wants to get all three of the younger girls for a night, she says that she owes each of them a spanking or two because of how they treated her subject in Hogwarts. Can't say I blame her. If they'd taken Muggle Studies seriously, they might not have had the problems they had the first couple of times they were here which we had to cover up."

Harry shrugged, "It all worked out if we hadn't been alerted to the three girls being here that first night, we never would have been this far along in our plans. But we can talk about that later, I really want to get home to my ladies!"

With a murmur of agreement, the five men apparated out, leaving the room completely empty, until the next time the Owners wanted to host a private party that is.

 _ **Potter Island**_

 _ **Off the Coast of New Zealand**_

 _ **September 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2000**_

With a soft 'tic' of displaced air, the five of them landed on the beach, the late afternoon sun casting shadows behind them. Harry looked at the others, and said, "You alright there, Paddy?" to Sirius, who was looking a little strained.

The older man grimaced and shook his head, "I will be, just give me a minute. Even borrowing a little of your power apparating over ten thousand miles isn't as easy for me as it is for all of you!"

Harry nodded in understanding, "At least we don't have to all go back to London for a few days so you can rest up. I know that Luna and Hermione are still working on a way to make it easier for you and Charity to draw on more of our power." He snorted, "It would be so much easier if we could get you connected to the Dragon, but they don't consider what we are doing now important enough, not like taking Tommy down before he exposed us to the entire world."

Sirius shrugged, "Well, they do have a point, taking down a group of corrupt politicians isn't quite on the same level as preventing a war with the non-magical world." He stood straighter and took a deep breath, "Okay, I'm good now, let's go see our wives."

The other three had kept quiet while Harry and his godfather had spoken, they really weren't as close to Sirius as Harry was, and knew this was something that Harry had to handle. But each of them put their hand on his shoulder as the walked passed into the house, showing support to their canine brother.

When all of them were inside, they could hear women's laughter from the back of the house, and with a grin, Harry started stripping out of his clothing, followed by the others as Dobby and Kreacher appeared to take the suits to be cleaned and put away.

Harry had just stepped out the door and onto the wooden deck when a gorgeous blonde, just as nude as he was, had her arms wrapped around him and he was lowering his face to hers for a kiss. After kissing Fleur, he opened his arms and Luna, Parvati and Lavender, flowed into his arms for a kiss of their own.

Looking at his brothers, he saw that Ginny, Hannah, and Susan were in Neville's arms, while Hermione and Viktor had their arms around Katie and Megan, and Cedric was wrapped up with Cho, Padma, and Su Li. Sirius and Charity were oblivious to the rest of the world, and Harry felt a twinge of sadness that, as close as the two of them were to the rest of group, they could not be completely a part of everything. Things would have been a lot simpler if Sirius had been there for the lead up to the First Task, the Dragons would have included him he was sure.

Putting those regrets aside, there was nothing he could do about it, for now, Harry turned his attention back to his wife and their lovers, who was still holding onto him tightly. Fleur smirked at him and said, "So, I smell Cissy's perfume on you, Harry, and one other, which of the _putains_ did you enjoy this time?"

His smirk matched hers, "It was Daphne Greengrass, and I'm really looking forward to you meeting her, she really needs to learn how to use her mouth properly! I wasn't sure if she thought my cock was a lolly or a hosepipe she was trying to suck a quaffle through, it was only by thinking of each of you that I was even able to keep erect, poor girl."

Lavender chuckled, "Well, I'm sure that between us we can bring her up to speed, Harry, can't have the conquering hero being on the receiving end of a boring knobber, now can we?" The others laughed, but Fleur pulled back and looked at him intently,

"Husband, you and the others have had your release, but I've been waiting all night, kiss the girls again, and then you are mine!"

Harry looked at her sharply, and, seeing the need in her eyes nodded and gave the other three a quick kiss before letting them go. Taking his wife by the hand, he called out "Going for a fly, back later!" and they started jogging toward the beach.

As they got further away, the others watched as first Fleur and then Harry seemed to blur and in their place were two huge forms. Luna smiled as she watched the two Hungarian Horntails take to the air and fly around each other, their cries almost human to her ears.

"I wonder what would happen if Fleur got pregnant in her other form?" Luna mused, "would the baby be a dragon or human/Veela like the others?" Shaking her head, "No, probably better not try to find out, I don't think Fleur would enjoy giving birth to something the size of a dragon's egg."

Shrugging, she turned to Neville and the others who were staring at her in horrified fascination, "So, Harry and Fleur will be busy for a few hours, and they'd be annoyed if we started playtime before they were finished. That gives you plenty of time to tell us what happened last night."

The others looked at Neville who grinned and started talking.

 _ **Parkinson Manor**_

 _ **Later that Morning**_

As had become the routine, all the women gathered at Parkinson Manor after leaving the hotel, before heading back to their homes to get some sleep. Imelda had taken some of the money and installed a bath as big as the one in the Prefect's Bath where they could soak and ease their sore muscles and gossip about their experiences. Of course, since they were, with the exception of Thea Davis, all in the same hotel suite the night before, the conversation was more about what they had missed while busy with their own partners.

Thea's jaw seemed permanently stuck to her chest as each of them described what they had done, and had done to them. Shaking her head, she just muttered, "Bugger me! And I thought I had a wild night!"

Tracey looked up from where she was snogging Anastasia and said, "Oh? You can't just leave it there mum, what did you get up to?"

The others were just as interested, and Thea grinned, leaning back and picking up a glass of wine from the tray by the tub and said,

"Well, I had a new client last night, gave his name as John, and honestly, can't they think of anything more original? But anyway, he and his wife Dora met me at a cafe by Kings Cross, and after we talked a bit about what they were looking for, nothing too crazy, just the usual for a couple, with a buggering, we took a hired car to their hotel. It was in the car that things got a bit crazy because John ordered Dora to strip out of her kit and kneel down in front of me and use her mouth to get me off. I wasn't going to object to that, obviously, so I leaned back in the seat and pulled up my dress. She wasn't bad, not bad at all, and got my pussy purring nicely all the way to the hotel."

Imelda smirked, "Well, that's certainly one way to make sure you give them their money's worth, that's for sure! Somebody takes the time to use their mouth on me is always going to get my 'A Game'!"

Thea grinned, "Oh yeah, but it gets even better. By the time Dora had gotten me off, the car was pulling into the garage at the hotel, which kind of surprised me, I figured we'd be let out at the front door, but John had different plans. Once we were inside and the car stopped, John got out and told Dora to get out as well, leaving her clothes behind! The funny thing is, she didn't even blush, just climbed up from the floor where she was kneeling and stepped out, and the garage was well lit so anybody who was there could get a good look at her."

"Kinky," Pansy murmured, a speculative look on her face, making the other women laugh, and Daphne splash water at her.

"Indulge your exhibitionist kink some other time, Pans, I want to hear the rest of the story!"

Thea reached over and touched Pansy's arm, "Don't feel bad, Pansy, I had the exact same thought. But I'm not sure if I'd be brave enough to act on it. Dora obviously was brave enough, she had a huge smile on her face as she stood beside the car, and I think I even saw her winking at the driver of the car when she caught him gawking at her. John didn't bother saying anything, he just smirked at me, and then moved behind Dora and put leather cuffs around her wrists. I was thinking that this was getting even more interesting, because you know I'm always up for a little bit of bondage fun!"

Tracey smirked, "I guess I come by it naturally then, mum, remember those two who took us to Justine's Playroom? I was cumming before they even got their cocks out!"

Narcissa looked over at the younger woman curiously, "Justine's? I don't think of heard of it, what is it?"

Tracey's grin got wider, "Oh, it's a club for couples who are into the Dom/sub lifestyle, there's a huge room in the basement that's got a bunch of different bondage equipment, and cabinets full of paddles and floggers and all kinds of fun toys! It's too bad they were only in town for that one weekend, I would love to go back there sometime."

Thea gave a throaty laugh, "Me too, my dear, me too! But, getting back to the story, after John had Dora's wrists cuffed behind her, he told the driver that he would see him in the morning and handed him a wad of cash. The driver just nodded and pulled out of the garage, with all of Dora's clothes on the back seat of the car. John just started walking to a door into the hotel, and Dora followed him. It was as they were walking that I noticed that Dora was walking a little strangely and realized that she was wearing a butt plug!"

This time it was Narcissa who gave out a soft moan as she pictured the scene, and then looked around in embarrassment as the others chuckled.

Thea snicked, "I know, 'Cissy', I know, I like a stiff cock in my arse just as much as you do, but I do want to get this story finished so we can get some breakfast. I need some real food after the energy I used up last night and this morning."

Narcissa gave her a quick smile and a nod before she sat back in the tub, putting her arm around Pansy who was sitting next to her.

"Anyway, I'm sure you can imagine just how wet seeing her wearing the plug got me, but I didn't have time to really think about it, because John pulled open a door and there was a lift waiting for us. We went up a couple of floors, and when the doors opened, we were in the lobby. I really couldn't believe he was going to take Dora through the lobby completely naked, but he did! I was watching Dora to see her reactions, but she looked perfectly happy to be walking around naked, and more than a little excited by the looks of things.

"There were a few people in the lobby, but other than some shocked looks, and more than a few smiles, nobody said anything, and we crossed over to another lift and got it. John must have noticed my reaction because he turned to me after the doors closed and smiled, saying 'A lot of what is going to happen tonight is because it's Dora's birthday, and we're going to make a few of her fantasies come true.'

"Dora was nodding at what he was saying, so I relaxed a bit and followed them out of the lift when we got to their floor. John led us down the hall to the room and when he opened it I was surprised to see that there were already a bunch of people inside. There were six couples in the room, and it was obvious that they were very similar to John and Dora, because the men were fully dressed while the women were all starkers. I must have gasped because John grinned and said that the men were there for Dora, that I wasn't expected to take care of them, although if I was interested we could negotiate a price. Have to say I was tempted, some of them looked really good!"

Anastasia leaned forward, "Are you telling us that this Dora girl took on all six couples! How in the hell did she manage to do that?"

Thea shook her head, "Oh no, not at all, at least, not at the same time. Dora hurried to kneel in the middle of the men and started sucking them, while the women started playing with each other. John had me stripping down and giving him a knobber once the fun started, so I didn't get to watch that much of it, but from what I could see, all the men had Dora in of her holes, and she had to use her mouth to satisfy all the women too. Of course, at different points in the evening, some of the women came over and played with me and John, and that was fun. But the best part was, at the end of the night when Dora was passed out with a smile a mile wide on her face, John and a couple of the other men still had the energy for another go, and I ended up taking the three of them at one time! Honestly, I don't know how Dora managed it, if I wasn't a witch I don't think my body could have handled the pounding I got. Hell of an orgasm though," she finished with a smirk.

That got a laugh from the other women, and the conversation moved on to what they planned for the next day or so, and Narcissa mentioned that she was planning to make a trip to Lilith's Toy Box that afternoon to see what new items they had. Anastasia got interested at that, and the two women made plans to leave together for a shopping day. Of course, Narcissa was fairly certain that the two of them would end up trying their purchases out on each other, and had absolutely no problem with that idea!

By this time all of the women were about as clean and relaxed as they could be, so Imelda signaled for the elves to start putting the food on the table. Climbing out of the tub, they took a few minutes to dry each other off with the fluffy towels that were waiting for them, and, if there were the occasional wandering hands nobody complained. They slipped into their robes and made their way down to the dining area, mouths watering at the breakfast feast laid out under warming charms.

There was no conversation for a while, as all the women had worked up quite an appetite the night before, but eventually, they slowed down and were just picking at the last of their breakfasts. It was Imelda who picked up the conversation from earlier, and soon they were regaling Thea with greater detail of what they had done the night before.

Narcissa smiled as she sipped her cup of tea, enjoying the conversation going on around her and adding comments of her own. It amused her to imagine the reaction of her mother Druella or Aunt Walpurga at the nature of the conversation. If both of those dried up old bitches weren't already dead they would probably die of shock at hearing the pureblood witches discussing their favorite sexual positions as well as the relative merits of the different men who had fucked them through the mattress the night before!

It was as she was getting dressed to head back home that Narcissa realized that she had enjoyed herself far more in the last few months than in all the years she had been married to Lucius. It wasn't just the sex, although that was certainly an extremely pleasant bonus, but the fact that all of these women, even the youngest, were her friends now. She had plenty of experience with lackeys and sycophants growing up as a daughter of the Black, and then as Lady Malfoy, but she was well aware that any one of the women who flocked to her would cheerfully have slipped a knife into her back at the slightest sign of weakness. It was a really good feeling not having to worry about that with these women, and she wouldn't change it for the world!

 _ **12 Grimmauld Place**_

 _ **Later that Morning**_

Nymphadora 'Dora' Tonks-Lupin stretched languidly in the bed she shared with her Master, her mind going back over the incredible events of the night before. Master had always been extremely imaginative, from the first night that she found herself tied to his bed, but he had made this birthday celebration one that she would treasure for the rest of her life. She didn't know, and frankly didn't really care where Master had found the other six couples, but she did suspect that the men, at least, were all werewolves, just based on their stamina. She hadn't encountered men who could outlast her since the night that he had given her to Harry and the other Champions, with her eager agreement of course. Granted, she hadn't expected that Harry and the others had been changed the way that they were, but she was too busy enjoying the massive number of climaxes to really worry about it at the time.

Dora was extremely grateful that Master was willing to allow other men to have her because she really enjoyed showing off her skills, almost as much as she enjoyed watching Master dominating other women. It was a shame that Harry and others weren't willing to allow Master to enjoy their women, but when she realized that even Sirius wasn't allowed to play with them it made a bit more sense. She still didn't truly understand exactly what the bond between the Champions and Neville was, but apparently, it was extremely intense.

Hearing Master's soft snores, she checked the time and saw that it was time for her to start the day. Slipping out of the bed she made her way to the en-suite, opening the door quietly so it didn't disturb him. Closing the door behind her she took a quick shower to make sure she was fresh, taking the time to clean her cunt and arse again, before removing any stubble that had appeared overnight. Once she was satisfied with her preparation, she moved to the full-length mirror and started shifting her appearance. She had to concentrate to get it right, because the woman she was changing into had died when she was very young, and Dora didn't have any actual memories of meeting her.

First, she lengthened her pink spiked hair until it hung down to her shoulders, and changed the color to a deep red. Frowning at her reflection, she adjusted the length slightly until it matched what she had seen in Master's memories before shifting her eye color to deep emerald. Next came the small shifts to her body, including tightening up her breasts, which had expanded when she was pregnant with Teddy, but now they looked like they did when she was 17 again. Grinning at herself in the mirror, she changed her facial features until she was satisfied and, once her appearance matched the woman in the memories, she lowered herself to the floor and crawled to the door.

Opening the door, she heard Master starting to stir, and she lowered her head submissively as Lily Evans crawled to the bed to wake Master with her mouth, the way a good slave should.

 _ **Potter Island**_

 _ **A Few Hours Later**_

Hermione stood at the window of the upper room that they used as a nursery, her daughter Emma at her breast as she watched Harry and Fleur as they flew above the water. She had already checked on the rest of the children, and they were down for their nap under the watchful gaze of Kreacher. Of course, Lydia still had her hands on the book she was reading, her daughter was just like she was at that age, to Harry and the other's amusement.

She wondered if Emma would take after her big sister, or if she would be Quidditch mad like her daddy and uncles? It really didn't matter, she would, like all the others, be much-loved children growing up to find their own interests.

Hearing the cries from outside, Hermione looked over and saw that Dragon Harry was mounting Fleur, for what she was sure would be only the first of many times, she shook her head and smirked. It was a damned good thing that all the men had increased stamina otherwise they probably would have killed themselves trying to keep all of them satisfied. As it was, all the women were actually having a hard time keeping up with the men!

That was one of the reasons that she and the other wives and mistresses were looking forward to having the whores available on a more regular basis. Not to mention that the ladies enjoyed new playmates at times too. She snorted if anybody had told the conventional girl she was at 13 years old when she was first discovering the joys of puberty, that she would be perfectly happy living in a communal home and enjoying multiple lovers of both sexes, her younger self probably would have exploded in indignation and shock!

Giving her younger self a mental 'two-fingered salute' she turned back to watching the two dragons.

Even though she was one of the ones who extended the wards around the island, it still amazed her that none of the ships had ever spotted any of them when they were flying in their dragon form.

She smiled as she watched Harry taking Fleur yet again, their Veela lover must have been extremely pent up to want Harry so many times as the dragon. Of course, she wasn't one to talk, she was just as randy as Fleur and as soon as the two of them were sated she was really looking forward to finding out who would be pounding her into the sand!

She'd always thought it was an old wives tale that a witch who was paired with a more powerful wizard would find her libido increasing, she didn't think that way anymore, not after the night of the Yule Ball when she ended up leaving her knickers behind in the Room of Requirement as she, Fleur, Cho, and Ginny gave themselves, first to their chosen partner of the night and then to all the other men! It had been a shock to realize that she was holding herself open for Neville to bugger her while Viktor and the others were with Fleur, Cho, and Ginny doing the same thing, but she enjoyed it a lot more than she expected to. It was also the night that she had her first taste of another witch and found she couldn't get enough.

Hearing the door opening, Hermione glanced over and grinned at Ginny who picked up little Ron and lifted him to her nipple. "He's just like his namesake, isn't he? Always hungry and fascinated with tits!"

Ginny gave a wry smile, "Fortunately Ron was never interested in my tits, that would have been more than a bit uncomfortable," she shook her head, "I mean, he was my brother, and I loved him, but that would have been too weird! It's not like Padma and Parvati, the two of them had known, practically from birth that they would probably be touching and tasting each other at some point, so they were used to the idea, but that's not something I could see myself doing."

She shrugged, shifting Ron to her other breast, "Besides, Ron wasn't chosen by the dragons even though he was there at the task, so I wouldn't let him have me anyway, even if he had survived."

Hermione nodded, surprised that the sadness of the loss of Ginny's brother didn't hurt anymore, but Ginny was right, Ron would never have been able to adapt to the changes that they all went through, and it would have ended up hurting them even more.

Wanting to change the subject, Hermione paused while burping Emma and then smirked at her sister, "So, are you as wet as I am looking forward to what's going to happen?"

Ginny moaned, "Oh fuck yes! Don't get me wrong, fingers and tongues are a lot of fun, and so are the toys, but nothing beats a good stiff cock filling me up! And after getting used to getting it several times a night I really miss it when the guys are busy reeling in those whores."

"I'll admit, I wasn't too sure about this whole thing when we got started, but now I really love not knowing which of the guys I'll be enjoying ahead of time. Of course, when I'm feeling broody Viktor is the only man I go with, just like you only go with Neville when you want to get pregnant."

Ginny finished burping Ron and handed him back to Winky before she said, "Well, it only makes sense, doesn't it? Fun's fun and all that, but keeping the different family lines growing is part of what we are doing, and it would defeat the purpose of having kids that are too closely related. But I think the only one of us who is ready for another baby is Luna, so she's going to be sticking with Harry until she catches, the rest of us get to play mix and match!"

Hermione laughed, "And we can show the guys some of the new toys we picked up at Lilith's, those magical cocks are something else! It wasn't until I was wearing one and Cho went down on me that I really understood why Viktor and the others enjoy getting sucked so much."

"You aren't the only one, I think Lavender enjoyed being on the receiving end almost as much as she enjoys being the one on her knees, and she's always been the one of us who really enjoyed taking a cock in her mouth the most."

Whatever Hermione was going to say in response to that bit of character analysis was interrupted by the loud roars coming through the open window. Turning, she and Ginny both watched as the two dragons finished their mid-air coupling and broke apart, shifting and shrinking back to their human forms and diving toward the water below them.

Even though she had seen the exact same thing countless times over the last few years, Hermione still held her breath until both Harry and Fleur came up from under the water, swimming easily toward the shore where all the others were waiting. Turning to Ginny, who had been watching just as avidly, she grinned, "Come on, Gin, it's almost playtime!"

Taking a last look at the two babies in the nursery, she saw that Winky had everything under control, so she grabbed Ginny's hand and the two of them hurried down the stairs to the back of the house, eager for the rest of the festivities to get started.

 _ **Malfoy Manor**_

 _ **That Afternoon**_

The two of them had barely brushed the ash from the floo off of their bodies when they started snogging, scandalizing the two elves who had appeared, but Narcissa didn't care in the slightest. The two of them had been wearing glamours as they did their shopping at Lilith's and had greatly enjoyed scandalizing the witches who were shopping there. Of course, the fact that the other witches were purchasing the same sort of items she and Anastasia were made a bit of a mockery of their supposed shock, didn't it?

Leaving a trail of clothing behind, the two women stumbled up the stairs to the master bedroom, carrying their bags of toys. Once the door closed behind them, Narcissa maneuvered the widow Greengrass onto the bed and started kissing her way down the woman's body. With the ease of long practice, she ran her tongue along the swollen petals of the other woman's pussy, letting the juices gather on her tongue before swallowing.

She listened to Anastasia's pleased sighs with a bit of amusement, comparing her nervousness the first time she had used to her mouth on Imelda to her confidence now. In the three months since that first night, she'd driven all of the women of their group, as well as countless other women, out of their minds with pleasure.

Anastasia was certainly no exception to the rule, in fact, the gorgeous brunette was always eager to team up with her when one of their clients requested another girl. Of course, it seemed to run in the family because Daphne liked doing mother/daughter role play for a couple of their kinkier clients, and Narcissa had to admit that she enjoyed the younger girl's submissive attitude at times like that.

She idly wondered if Astoria was as submissive as her sister and mother? It might be fun to find out, after all, the girl was going to be 21 fairly soon and would be able to join them if she chose to. And even if the younger girl chose not to visit the hotel, there was nothing that said Narcissa couldn't offer to educate the girl, was there? After all, most men would be delighted if their wife enjoyed the taste of woman as well, for when he felt the desire for something new.

Narcissa put the thoughts of seducing the younger Greengrass daughter aside to concentrate on the woman beneath her, feeling the familiar shivers and hearing the throaty gasps that signaled Anastasia was about to climax. Locking her lips around the little nub, she gave a gentle suck on her clit and felt a frisson of pride as her partner shrieked in pleasure, her body jerking up off the bed before collapsing bonelessly against the mattress, incoherent sounds frothing from her mouth.

Narcissa pulled back and let Anastasia enjoy the afterglow. Reaching for the shopping bag, she pulled out the first of the toys that they had purchased that day. Unwrapping the 'living dildo' she inserted the base inside her and tapped it with her wand, watching in fascination as the toy took on the appearance of a completely natural cock and balls before it merged with her own body as if it was something she had been born with. Lightly stroking it, she gasped in surprise as the sensations traveled all the way through her body and it pulsed in her hand!

'This is going to be interesting,' she thought with a grin, as she moved closer to the babbling woman and ran the head of the cock over Anastasia's soaking lips. Reaching down, she lifted the other woman's legs up and put them on her shoulders as she pressed forward, sliding the cock into her quim.

It was incredible! The sensations were so different from what she was used to but so intense that they almost overwhelmed her. The tightness of Anastasia's pussy gripping her, pulling her in deeper as the other woman cried out happily. Narcissa leaned down and captured Anastasia's eager mouth, kissing her fiercely as she pulled back and pushed forward again, burying the cock in her body.

Narcissa could barely believe what she was feeling, the warm wetness surrounding her, the way Anastasia's muscles clenched and released around her, it was shooting lightning bolts of pleasure all through her body, and she bit her lip to keep from groaning in pleasure.

She could feel her balls (and wasn't that a wild feeling?) tightening and knew that she was about to lose what little control she still had. She wanted to hold on as long as possible, so she slowed down, trying to focus on something else, anything else but what she was feeling! It was no use, she felt the pressure building higher and higher, and finally, with a cry, pushed forward and buried herself completely in the other woman as her cock swelled and she finally exploded, bursts of cum shooting out as her body locked up and everything went grey around her!

An instant, an hour, a lifetime later, she became aware of herself again, shocked that she was still pumping slowly into Anastasia, who was enjoying yet another orgasm of her own, and she slid the softening cock out of the other woman, falling forward on the bed panting heavily.

The last thing she remembered thinking was, she finally understood why some men wanted to fall asleep immediately afterward!

 _ **Potter Island**_

 _ **Later that day**_

Harry smiled tiredly at the girl cuddling against him, enjoying the beatific smile on Luna's face. He wasn't completely certain, but he wouldn't be surprised if he and Luna hadn't succeeded in getting her pregnant again, she really wanted another baby, and he always wanted a large family so he was happy to go along with it.

He raised his head slightly to take a look at the other girls who had joined he and Luna this time and grinned at the satisfied smile on Hermione's face, as well as the naughty grin on Ginny, who was cuddled up behind her. It still amazed him the twists that his life had taken since the night the Dragon spoke to him, and even though losing Ron and Dumbledore had been horrible, he still wouldn't change it for the world! Of course, if he hadn't found out about the island just after the Yule Ball, and had to stay in the wizarding world all the time he might have felt differently, but, with the island available where all of them could truly let down their masks and be themselves, his life was almost perfect.

The lonely little boy who first arrived at Hogwarts would never believe that he had true friends, brothers in all but birth, and ties to his parents which was a gift greater than anything he could imagine. Almost as immense a gift as the love of the ladies in his life, not only Fleur and Luna and the others, but Hermione and Ginny, Cho and the others who eagerly went to his bed, as eagerly as his ladies went with his brothers.

He knew that those who hadn't been touched by the Dragon wouldn't understand, which is why they tried to be discreet when they were back in the UK. Sure, there were rumors about his relationships with the women, but nobody dared to say anything to him, especially after the way he destroyed Rita Skeeter for trying to cause them problems in the beginning. He idly wondered if the bug ever managed to escape the terrarium she was locked in?

Unfortunately it was going to be necessary to start spending time in London again, they were finally ready to start digging deeper into just what Kingsley and the others were doing, and finding answers to what happened to Snape, because the greasy bastard hadn't been seen since before the final battle, and there were too many unanswered questions about just what side he was on!

But first, he needed to contact Gringotts and set up the meeting rooms so he could explain to Narcissa and the others just who they were going to be working for from now on. It should be quite interesting when the whole family dropped their glamours so the women could see just who had been shagging them stupid for the last few months.

He had to admit he was really looking forward to seeing Narcissa on her knees in front of Fleur, his wife was only one of the family who hadn't enjoyed her services yet, but once the glamours have dropped the Allure really wouldn't matter so she could indulge herself as much as she wanted!

Feeling the call of nature, he gently untangled himself from Luna and the others and made his way back toward the house. Taking care of his urgent need, he stepped into the shower and rinsed the sand off his naked body. Sighing in satisfaction, he shut off the water and grabbed a towel to dry off before going into the house.

Stopping in his room to pull on some shorts and a vest, he stepped into the nursery to visit with the kids, his own and those of the others it didn't matter, he loved them all. Soon he was pulled to the floor and surrounded by children, all of them demanding that Daddy or Uncle Harry read them a story.

Laughing, he summoned a well-worn copy of the Jungle Book and started reading. All of them were soon engrossed in the adventures of Mowgli and his friends. Harry was so engrossed in his storytelling that he never even noticed as first Fleur, and then Luna and the others slipped into the room, soft smiles on their faces.

When he did notice them, he just gave them a quick grin and gestured, pausing as they took seats on the floor with the kids. Once they were settled, and Winky brought Hermione and Ginny's babies to their mothers, he continued the story.

He knew that he had a lot of things that needed to be done in the morning, but that could wait. He was with his family, and that was what was important now.

End Chapter Two


End file.
